


Hammer's and Nail's

by The_Ubisoft_Gamer



Series: Overwatch but its WidowTracer [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, Overwatch - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ubisoft_Gamer/pseuds/The_Ubisoft_Gamer
Summary: Lena is trying to hang up a wedding picture, but Amélie is distracting.Also hammer's are dangerous, and Lena is short.(Yayeet)





	Hammer's and Nail's

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any spelling mistakes. I will go back and look through and correct any errors there may be. Enjoy, or don't. I dunno.

It’s been two weeks since their marriage and four days since their honeymoon. Thanks to Amélie and her ever so pleasant pocketbook they were able to afford a beautiful honeymoon on the beach of a tropical resort.The hiking trips in the jungle and the beach were absolutely amazing. Not to mention the cocktails, room service, and the room itself. An expensive suite that Lena thought best not to ask for her own sake. Sure she never had much growing up and even now, well a few months ago, had to pay for the cheap stuff. She thanks Amélie and the Frenchwoman always chuckled. She saw the sparkle in Lena’s eyes and it always warmed her slow beating heart.

 

They would never forget this trip. Especially all the fun they had in between the sheets. Definitely remember that. Amélie had the scratches on her back and Lena, the bite marks on her neck too prove it.

 

While they were there Lena took pictures. Several of her wife, and many of the beautiful scenery and wildlife around them. Tropical birds and fish, crystal waters, and the ocean blue. She even snuck a few of Amélie in that ridiculous bathing suit that always made her look so positively stunning. Of course though, she had their wedding picture. Timed perfectly at the moment they kissed.

 

Lena had done her hair a little nicer this time ‘round. A little less spiky and more stylish, (despite the fact her natural bed-head-hair sprung out moments after). She was looking rather posh in that tux of hers. Bowtie, silver pocket watch with both their names, shiny silver buttons for the cuffs of the jacket she wore. And she swears that Winston will never let her get over that one particular moment when Amélie had been walked down the aisle. Yes, Gabe had walked her down, and she swore she saw him shed a tear, but it was Amélie who made her face hot and nearly faint.

 

It’s not her fault! Sure she knew the woman she’s dating is drop dead gorgeous, but she wasn’t prepared for this level of beauty. She stumbled a little and Winston had reached over a little too hold her straight for a moment. Everything went by so quickly though. She recomposed herself, they complimented each other, slipped on the wedding bands, said their vows, and where practically snogging right in front of everybody; despite the height difference.

  
\---  


Lena smiled as she held the picture frame in her hands. She had decided that if they were going to hang anything up in this house it, would be their wedding picture. Lena shuffled around in the closet trying to find the busted orange tool box. Nails and a bloody hammer was all she needed, just had to find the tools, and a stepstool.

 

“Where is the stupid-ah there you are!” She reached in further behind all the mess and retrieved the toolbox. She made a mental note to clean the closet later, but it was probably going to end up being Amélie.

 

She chose a spot in the living room. A wall behind the couch, with enough space to fit in between it. The narrow hallway on the right, and the entrance to the kitchen on the left. It was perfect. Right in the middle. Grabbing the step stool by the kitchen sink, she bolted to the spot she had planned for this picture.

 

She held her hands out in front of her, measuring the exact spot before applying the actual picture frame in front of her.

 

“Perfect.” She mumbled to herself. Holding the frame in one hand she leant over to open the toolbox. She grabbed a few nails and stuck them in her mouth, and grabbed the hammer next. She took a deep breath, determined to have this up today and without smashing her fingers. Grabbing a nail from her mouth with spare fingers, and aligned it with the string from the back of the picture frame.

 

She prepared to swing the hammer on the head of nail, until she missed by a mile. Amélie had came around the corner, wearing one of her shirts and absolutely no fucking pants. Her long hair was down out of its ponytail, and she swore Amélie sent a look her way. The bang against the wall had startled Lena, but Amélie had casually looked over her shoulder like she’d expected it. “Careful, chérie. Don’t want you to hurt yourself, or the wall.”

 

All Lena could do was swallow and nod. ‘Why do you have to be so damn cheeky?’ In mild annoyance Lena arched her brow, and licked her lips, or tried considering the nails. She flinched in pain; all but one of the nails she was holding fell to the floor. “Bugger.”

 

Before she had time to pick up the fallen nails, Amélie had already bent over to pick them up. Lena was going to the thank her, but it came out in more of a choked surprise than an honest testament to helpfulness. Her last nail fell to the ground, face turning red and beautiful brown eyes completely distracted. ‘Damn it Amélie, no bra either?’

 

“T-thanks, luv. Can I ask why you’re trying to rise my blood pressure?” A nervous smile lingered.

 

Amélie stood up, her eyes piercing into Lena. “I’m not sure what you mean mon amour.”

 

“Nah, no, don’t even try ‘n play dumb with me I know what your trying to do-”

 

A chaste kiss brought to Lena’s lips was always affective, Amélie had come to learn.

 

“Tu parles beaucoup.” Amélie smiled, and gently placed the nails back in Lena’s open mouth, without another word.

 

Lena wasn’t sure how long she stood there looking like an idiot, but it was long enough for Amélie to start up the coffee maker. It should not be this difficult to hang up a picture. Sighing, she realigned the nail with the string. She could feel the heat and color draining from her face, finally she was focusing again. Now all she had to do was a few perfect swings, three to be exact, and the picture of the best day of her life would be up for all to see.

 

**Bang**

 

“That’s one.” Lena mumbled.

 

**Bang**

 

“That’s two-”

 

“We can do what we did after that picture was taken on the table if you want.”

 

**_THUMP_ **

 

Lena had missed the nail and hit her thumb, dropping hammer and nails, as she dramatically hopped off the stepping stool. But to be honest, hitting any of your fingers or thumb, is really fucking painful, especially with a hammer.

 

Shocked Amélie rushed to the sink to turn on the water, and Lena ran; she practically threw herself into the sink to soothe her injured thumb. Tears built up in her eyes, but she tried her damndest not to cry.

 

“Désolé, désolé, I’m sorry Lena, are you alright?”

 

Lena nodded, a pained smile on her face. She was angry, she knew this would happen, but she definitely wasn’t expecting Amélie to be the cause, but she couldn’t stay angry at her either.

 

“It’s okay, luv. All I need to do is bandage my thumb, and a spot of coffee,” she winked at a worried Amélie, and it seemed to work. “And I’ll be ready to go all damn day if you want me too.” The goofy smile plastered on Lena’s face seem to do it for Amélie. The next thing she knew her thumb was bandage, the coffee was ready, and she was all too excited to drag Lena down the hall to their bedroom, (the table was a little uncomfortable).

 

Lena was hardly able to glance at the picture now hanging on the wall. The nail still needed one more hit, but she’d let it slide for now, it was her favorite picture, and she was just happy to get it up there at all.

 

 

 

“Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

 

**_“I do.”_ **

 

They couldn’t be happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea I had in the car.  
> I'm also pathetic and only speak one language, so...
> 
> "Yo, Google where you at?"
> 
> Pardon my French, please.
> 
> (Song of the month: Love Back On - Summer Was Fun)
> 
> -ZZ44


End file.
